Interview with the Hiei
by Immuredporcelaindoll
Summary: this story is not sutable for children under the age of 14
1. Fire Demon Hiei

Note: I don't own the Vampire cronicals and Pepsi or Coke. I wish I did. I also do not own Yu-yu Hakusho. (I wish I did.)  
  
[]= Actions {}= Thoughts ()= Authors note  
  
Spooky Maho: Ok, Ok! So it took me a while to get this one to cooperate with me on an interview. Unfortunately I only got about three questions answered. Well, here goes my interview with the Hiei, by me, Spooky Maho.  
  
Hiei: Let's get this over with so I can go back to my ordinary schedule without a stalker.  
  
SM: And what would your ordinary schedule be?  
  
Hiei: Eat, sleep, beat up Kuwabara.  
  
SM: Lade lade de! Who cares?!  
  
Hiei: Hey! You wanted a goddamn interview [jumps out of chair] I'm giving you a goddamn interview.  
  
SM: Settle down, settle down, sheesh!  
  
Hiei: [Sits down]  
  
SM: Ok, first real question. What ever happened to that little demon thing on the first episode of Yu Yu Hakusho; that showed you?  
  
Hiei: Who?  
  
SM: Never mind. Question two.  
  
Hiei: We're at two already?  
  
SM: I'm asking the questions here!  
  
Hiei: Whatever! Just be done with the interview.  
  
SM: grrr . . . {What did I ever see in him?}  
  
Hiei: I heard that!  
  
SM: Shit, I forgot he was telepathic, on to question two . . . Boxers or Briefs?  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
SM: Pepsi or Coke?  
  
Hiei: What the hell is Pepsi?  
  
SM: Sounds like perky.  
  
Hiei: I'm going with Coke,  
  
Baka Gothic Kitsune: [Pops in door] you win! [Pops out door]  
  
Hiei: What do I win?  
  
SM: I haven't figured that out yet.  
  
Hiei: What kind of interview is this?  
  
SM: Do you look like the interviewer? No, I think not!  
  
Hiei: Well I think . . .  
  
SM: Boxers or Briefs?  
  
Hiei: What the hell?  
  
SM: Answer the goddamn question!  
  
Hiei: That's private you Niengen!  
  
SM: Excuse me!? Look at these [points at wings] what part of Maho do you not understand!? (Incase you didn't know, my character has wings. Yes, she's not a cuddly fox-demon as everyone else has.)  
  
Hiei: I thought it was just a title.  
  
SM: Why are your pants so puffy?  
  
Hiei: What . . . auggg ! ! !  
  
SM: [begins pushing on his pants] defiantly boxers [grabs base ball bat and begins to . . . ] Wack, wack wack.  
  
Hiei: Could you stop touching me?  
  
SM: Wack wack wack.  
  
Hiei: I mean it!  
  
SM: Come on, stay down! (Reminds me of FLCL, by the way, I don't own that either.)  
  
Hiei: That's it, where's my katana?  
  
SM: This? [Swings katana around]  
  
Hiei: Why you BIT**.  
  
SM: Wow! This is heavier then my bat; I'll trade ya?  
  
Hiei: Give it back, Now!  
  
SM: It's like my bat, only pointed at the end. Ha, Ha! I'm tiger woods. [Hits Hiei in the knees] FOUR!  
  
Hiei: Damn woman!  
  
SM: Ha! Ha! [Hits his pants] seriously there like clown pants!  
  
Hiei: They're Kalvin Clines, idiot! (I think I spelled it right.)  
  
SM: Is there a tutu under there? [Points at puffy pants.]  
  
Hiei: Stop it! {That tickles.}  
  
SM: And what's with the black look everyone's wearing . . . except Kurama.  
  
Hiei: Excuse me, you should be the one to talk. You're always wearing black cape dress thing.  
  
SM: Nota! My nickers are blue!  
  
Hiei: Oh, my god. [Sweat drops]  
  
SM: [looks embarrassed] What? [Blushes]  
  
Hiei: I have blue boxers.  
  
SM: [Points at Hiei.] Ha! I know it, boxers!  
  
BGK: [ Walks in room] I bet Kurama has panties like these. [Holds up golden, bikini style underwear, with red roses]  
  
Hiei: Hey, they look like Kurama's! [Looks closely.] They are Kurama's! [Runs after BGK} Give them back.  
  
(Yes, BGK is a cute and somewhat cuddly kitsune.)  
  
BGK: [runs for life] eeep!  
  
SM: [Runs after Hiei] What about my interview? [Swings katana around]  
  
Hiei: Oh yeah my katana! [Stops]  
  
SM: [bumps into Hiei]  
  
Hiei: [Falls down] Give me Kurama's panties, you perverted kitsune freak!  
  
BGK: [Holding underwear] these are mine.  
  
SM: Hey Hiei!  
  
Hiei: What!?  
  
SM: Pepsi or Coke?  
  
BGK: He already answered that!  
  
SM: Oh . . . want to go for ice cream?  
  
Hiei: Is this Ice cream sweet?  
  
YoKoBaBe: [pops in door] where's my Kurama?  
  
Hiei: Your Kurama? [Chases after YB]  
  
To BE Continued . . .  
  
A/N: To hear more of Hiei chronicles wait for my next story. The Fire Youiki Hiei. I need about 7- 10 reviews in order to update. 


	2. Fire Youkai, My Foot

Fire Youkai My Foot  
  
By: Spooky-Maho  
Copyright Date: November 2, 2003.  
  
Sweet revenge is so simple, but I've made it quite difficult on the fact I'm trying to for revenge on Hiei. He never finished my interview. So here's "The Fire Youkai My Foot"  
  
Hiei: "God damn it woman! Do I have to get a restraining order, or something?!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Awwhh! Don't be like that, I still have more questions!"  
  
Hiei: "Your becoming a pest!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "I thought I WAS a pest?"  
  
Hiei: "Grr. I gave you a goddamn interview, now leave me alone."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "I only got to ask three questions."  
  
Hiei: "You should be glad you got them, now if you refuse to shut that thing you call a mouth, which I call a black hole, I well be forced to cut it off."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "With a baseball bat?"  
  
Hiei: "No, you fool, my-"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "-Katana." [Holds up katana.]  
  
Hiei: "How the hell did you--?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "I trade! Me like!" n_n  
  
Hiei: "You arrogant nuisance!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "What? I like it; it's pretty, so shinny!"  
  
Hiei: "Grrr."  
  
Spooky-Maho: {Wow, he's mad.}  
  
Hiei: "Grrrrrr!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Wow, you're mad!"  
  
Hiei: "Grrrrrrrrr!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Can I fry an egg on your head?"  
  
Hiei: "GRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Ok, Ok! I'll give you back your katana. [Hands Hiei the sword] "Baby!" [Pouts]  
  
Hiei: [Swings sword at Spooky]  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Oh, my yami! You sick Youkai!"  
  
Hiei: "Hmph!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "You cut my hand off, you actually cut my hand off!!"  
  
Hiei: "You needn't worry, you won't die fast."  
  
Just then RinRin walks in on our conversation with none other then Kurama.  
  
Hiei: "My word, they had to drag you in too, Kurama?"  
  
Out of the blue, on the wall, a smile appeared. BGK appeared using her cheshire cat powers to jump off the walls and swing around Kurama.  
  
BGK: [Arms around Kurama] "I heard the name of my beloved Kurama.  
  
RR: [Bitch slaps BGK] "Bad Kitsune! My Kurama!  
  
Hiei: "Your Kurama?" [Looks angry]  
  
Kurama: "Oh my!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "What about my hand? That bastard cut off my hand." [Points at Hiei with hand that was cut off] "Hey, what do you know, he missed."  
  
Hiei: "Kurama?" [Walks over to Kurama]  
  
Kurama: [Looks terrified] "Huhhhhhh . . . . ye . . . . ye . . . yes Hiei?"  
  
Hiei: "What are you doing with these pathetic, weak children?"  
  
RR: [Puts hands on hip] "Children? I'll have you know I'm 15/14 in human years, unlike you!  
  
BGK: "Wow, RR, your old!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: [Walks over to chair and sits] . . . . [yawns] . . . . [plays with hair].  
  
RR: "Okay let's settle this like civilized peo-uhh, demons."  
  
Hiei: "And how do you suppose we do that?"  
  
RR: "By letting Kurama be mine." n_n [pushes BGK off Kurama and wraps arms around him while kicking Hiei in the face.]  
  
Spooky-Maho: [Yawns again]  
  
BGK: "Oh, no see didn't?"  
  
Hiei: "Oh yes she did!" [Rubs nose]  
  
Both BGK and Hiei: [trying to pull Rinrin off of Kurama]  
  
RR: "No, my Kurama." [Anima tears coming from eyes]  
  
BGK: "Fine then there's only one way to settle this."  
  
Hiei: "Not another-"  
  
BGK: "Jenken!"  
  
Hiei: "God, not that game?"  
  
BGK: "It's the only responsible way."  
  
Kurama: "I agree!"  
  
Hiei: "Kurama!!!!"  
  
BGK + RR + Hiei: "Rock, paper, scissors, go!"  
  
BGK + Hiei: [Holds out hand in shape of rock]  
  
RR: [Holds out a real piece of paper] "Well, you don't expect my paw to look like paper when it looks like rock?"  
  
BGK + Hiei: "GRRR. ."  
  
RR: [Hugs Kurama]  
  
Spooky-Maho: [Swats a fly] . . . . . . [picks up a magazine] . . . . . [yawns]  
  
I better cut this story short or RinRin's going to get more then a broken arm or nose.  
  
[Just then Sesshoumaru comes out of magazine]  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Where the hell am I?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: [Eyes wide open] "Can you please get off my magazine?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Huh?" [Looks at angry BGK and Hiei and at RinRin holding Kurama] "Oh no, mini Inuyashas!!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: **Wack** [Hits Sesshoumaru with a baseball bat] "I asked nicely!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: ". . . . . . @__@"  
  
BGK: "Oh, Inari! It's Sesshoumaru! You can keep Kurama." [Runs to Sesshoumaru]  
  
SM: "Sesshoumaru??" [Looks at bloody bat] "Opps!" n_n'  
  
BGK: "Oh, my sweet Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Hiei: "He's just an f'in dog demon!"  
  
Kurama: "Hey!!"  
  
RR: "Yeah! Hey! Kurama's a kitsune which is sort'a like a dog demon only foxxeyer and besides, I'm a dog demon too."  
  
SM: "Hiei?"  
  
Hiei: "What the hell do you want?"  
  
SM: "Since RinRin-cahn and BakaGoticKitsune are occupied, shall we continue with the interview?"  
  
Hiei: "What? You expect me to leave Kurama with that?" [points at RinRin]  
  
SM: "Yeah, your point?"  
  
Hiei "What if it tries to make the move on him? Not like I care, or anything!"  
  
SM: "Hmmm? I don't know . . . no, wait! I got it!"  
  
Hiei: "Yes!" [Does score move] "I get to kill it."  
  
SM: "No, even thought I'd love to see you kill someone, I'm afraid due to the conscious I wish I didn't have, I cannot allow you to kill my friend."  
  
Hiei: "What, is that some kind of code for I can't kill her?" [Question marks appear over head]  
  
SM: "No, I just made up big words to sound smart."  
  
Hiei: "Then I CAN kill her?"  
  
SM: "NO!"  
  
Hiei: "Then what in the world do I do with it?"  
  
SM: [pulls out a portal in time]  
  
Hiei: "Hmm, I always wanted to send some one into oblivion!"  
  
SM: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Hiei: "Aren't you going to through that woman in there?"  
  
SM: "No, silly!" [grabs Hiei and jumps into portal] "We're going in it."  
  
Hiei: "Are you serious?"  
  
SM: n_n [jumps into portal]  
  
Hiei: [gets dragged along]  
  
Spooky-Maho and Hiei go falling into a tunnel and land in a white nothingness.  
  
Hiei: "Great! Now how the hell am I going to save Kurama?"  
  
SM: "If this is the only way I can get an interview then so be it."  
  
Hiei: "Shut up. You still owe me sweet snow."  
  
SM: "I never said I'd pay for it."  
  
Hiei: "Grrrr."  
  
That's it for now, to find out if we get out of the white wonder land, or eaten by a giant bunny, read my next Chapter "Hiei of the damned." By me, Spooky-Maho. 


	3. Hiei The Damned

Hiei The Damned  
  
By Spooky-Maho  
Copyright Date November 2, 2003  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Let's get this interview started!"  
  
Hiei: "I'm not answering any of your goddamn questions anymore!" [turns back to face SM]  
  
SM: "Aww, is this about Kurama?"  
  
Hiei: "Grr! You wretched person! You left Kurama with that dog demon.  
  
SM: "Don't worry about her!"  
  
Hiei: "Worry, how can I not?"  
  
SM: "Kurama wont diss you. But then again, RinRin-chan does have the ability to seduce any male being there is, even some females! XD"  
  
Hiei: "Auggg! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!  
  
SM: "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Hiei: "I said be quite!"  
  
SM: [Steams up]  
  
Hiei: "HUH!" [turns around facing the other direction]  
  
SM: "You didn't have to yell!"  
  
Hiei: {Damn she's scarier than Kurama when he doesn't wont to be disturbed}  
  
SM: [wings flap] "Interview, then silence." [twirls in air]  
  
Hiei: "Fine!"  
  
SM: [Hangs upside down] "I don't feel like writing so . . ." [pulls out tape recorder from pocket]  
  
Hiei: "Oh god!" -__-  
  
SM: "Opps!" [Quickly pulls off the "I hate Hiei" stickers] "Heh Heh!"  
  
Hiei: {No wonder she stalks me}  
  
SM: "Okay, first question!"  
  
Hiei: "I thought you were at your forth?"  
  
SM: "Whatever, so which is better, Kittie or Eminem?"  
  
Hiei: "Well, eminem are a candy and kittie is a cat, like Kurama. Dammit! Candy or Kurama?! Sugar or Kurama?!  
  
SM: [Starts up Jeopardy song on stereo]  
  
Hiei: "I can't think!" [Pulls out katana and swings stereo] [Song still goes on]  
  
Spooky-Maho: [Headphones blasting Jeopardy song]  
  
Hiei: [Tries to hit Spooky, but she's up to high] "Fine!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: [Stops headphones]  
  
Hiei: "Both!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: [Falls down]  
  
Hiei: [Mugs SM, steals four candy bars, CD player, and two bottles of Vanilla Coke]  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Fine then, next question. Pizza or Pretzels?  
  
Hiei: [Messes with CD player] "What's pizza?!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "It's nasty, pick pretzels!  
  
Hiei: "Pizza!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Damn!"  
  
[Pizza appears out of no where]  
  
Hiei: [Bites into pizza and eats whole box]  
  
Spooky-Maho: [Vomits] Fine the, Marilyn Manson or Britney Spears?"  
  
Hiei: "Well since Marilyn has Mansion and Britney has Spears, I'm going to go with Britney."  
  
Spooky-Maho: [Vomits even more] "You asshole! Britney is a prep, Manson's my god . . . sort of . . ."  
  
Hiei: "No wonder you turned out the way you did."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Steel toe or Rubber heels?"  
  
Hiei: "Steel Toe!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Finally an answer that makes sense! Okay, sun block or tanning lotion?"  
  
Hiei: "What the hell's tanning lotion?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Forget it! Who do you like better, Kuwabara or Yusuke?"  
  
Hiei: "Neither!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Pick One!"  
  
Hiei: "NO!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "I SAID PICK ONE!" [Scary face]  
  
Hiei: "Yukina!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "That'll do!"  
  
Hiei: "Okay, I answered more then enough questions! I deserve to get out of this black hole thing! Place! Where the hell are we?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "I'm asking the questions here!"  
  
Hiei: "Stop ordering me around!  
  
Spooky-Maho: "I'll do whatever the hell I wont!  
  
Hiei: ". . ."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Okay, red pill or blue pill?" [Holds out pills]  
  
Hiei: "Well, red is my second favorite color . . . but what does the blue one do?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "How far do you wish to go down the rabbit hole?"  
  
Hiei: "I don't want no rabbit! I want my fox! Give me the fucking red one! [Snatches red pill and swallows whole]  
  
[Pops back to where Kurama is]  
  
Spooky-Maho: [falls outa no where]  
  
Hiei: "How did you get here? I had the pill!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Back door!" [Darn the blue pill sucks]  
  
Kurama and RinRin are up against a door . . . listening to something.  
  
Hiei: "What the hell are you doing Kura-"  
  
Kurama: "Shhhh . . . [Puts hand on Hiei's mouth]  
  
Silence, then the sound of BGK's voice can be heard.  
  
BGK: "Sesshy-chan?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "W-what?"  
  
BGK: "I'm going to love you even though you have one arm!"  
  
The sound of BGK plopping on Sesshoumaru can be heard. Rinrin starts to look in the crack at the bottom.  
  
RR: "Grrr, my sesshy-chan!  
  
BGK: "Did you say something?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "No! But could you get off me?" What're you doing with those metal bracelets? . . . . Damn their cold!  
  
BGK: "Let me make it warmer."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "No! God no! Hel-"  
  
Sesshoumaru's voices is cut off by the gropes and lip movement of BGK. (A/N: BGK's not really like this.)  
  
RinRin breaks down door.  
  
RR: "MY SESSHY-CHAN!" [screams head off]  
  
BGK: [Screams head off then runs away with Sesshoumaru]  
  
Hiei: "What was that about?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "I have no clue!"  
  
Hiei: "She's your friend, you should know!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "You know what Hiei?"  
  
Hiei: "What?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "You never finished my interview."  
  
Hiei: "I did too!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "I need to ask more questions."  
  
Hiei: "Screw it! I'm calling the cops! Kurama?"  
  
Kurama: "Yes?"  
  
Hiei: "What's the number for 911, again?"  
  
Blah, Blah, Blah. Click on the little button and read "Tail of the Kurama Thief" the next chapter. 


	4. Tail Of The Kurama Theif

Tail of the Kurama Thief  
  
By Spooky-Maho  
Copyright Date November 2, 2003  
  
Ok, Ok. I can't interview Hiei over some little "restraining order" thing but I did happen to run into Kurama! My lucky day. SO now I ask him questions about Hiei. Enjoy!  
  
Kurama: "I agreed to take an interview but are these ropes necessary?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: n_n "Ropes?" [Tilts head] "What ropes? Those are ribbons."  
  
Kurama: "Then why am I tied up in ribbon?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: n___n "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Kurama: "Yes I would."  
  
Spooky-Maho: n_____n "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Kurama: "Yes I would."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "SHUT UP! If your precious Hiei wont come to your rescue during this interview, trust me he will come to the rescue when BGK gets you for a birthday present."  
  
Kurama: "Your not serious?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: [Cheshercat smile]  
  
Kurama: "Dear Inari, help."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Don't worry! Don't worry! You won't be alone in her closet, she already has Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kurama: "What? You mean you did this before?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Don't worry! Every Tuesday we go cow tipping so you and Sesshoumaru get to mores code tap to Koga in RinRin's room, upstairs."  
  
* RinRin, a playful dog demon looking for the perfect mate. Loves to wear jeans and T-shirt, Long strolls under the moon, and sitting by a burning dead caress holding hands. (A/N: Oh wait, the last one was mine.) RinRin also likes male, big tail with gorgeous eyes, and long, long, long silver hair men named Sesshoumaru from the fudeal era. Warning: Will do whatever it takes to get her Sesshy-chan. *  
  
Kurama: "Oh dear!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Hey, I don't know maybe BGK won't want you, after all she has Shigure following her around everywhere. Oh, she adores him, good and loyal, demons best friend. (Shigure: Guy from Fruits Basket)  
  
Kurama: "That's a relief."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Even if she doesn't want you, RinRin will take you."  
  
Kurama: "Why don't you just let me go?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Now why would I do that?"  
  
Kurama: "Maybe because kidnapping is against the law."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "NO! It's kitsune napping."  
  
Kurama: "But that's the same thing!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Not in my dictionary. [Pulls out dictionry and adds Kitsune napping in dictionary. Kite-Kitten * Kitsune Napping (v) Legal in all worlds and not the same as Kid Napping * Holds in front of Kurama so he can see.]  
  
Kurama: "You need to get that passed by Congress first!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Forget Congress! I happen to be very good friends with Judge Judy, so there. [Sticks tongue out]  
  
Kurama: "This isn't fair!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Life's not fair! So on with the interview! OK, first question, do kitsunes like dog food?"  
  
Kurama: ". . . . . "  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Giving me the silent treatment are you!"  
  
Kurama: [Sweat drops]  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Well I don't think BGK will mind if I cut off your left arm. Now, you'd look more like Sesshoumaru that way! [Holds up chainsaw]  
  
Kurama: "No! I don't like dog food Sam I Am!  
  
Spooky-Maho: "That's Ms. Sam I Am too you."  
  
Kurama: "Ok! OK! Ms. Sam I Am!  
  
Spooky-Maho: "That's better. Now answer the question!"  
  
Kurama: "I already did, I don't like dog food."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Coward . . . . . . Not even Kibbles?"  
  
Kurama: "Kibbles and Bits is a dog food? I thought that it was Hiei food."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Wow! Hiei loves Kibbles and Bits too?" [Holds up Shopping List]  
  
Kurama: "What are you doing?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "If you must know, . . . "  
  
Kurama: "No, that's OK! I don't need to know!  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Too late, now you already asked, I'm writing down my shopping list, next, to get Hiei Bait!"  
  
Kurama: {My, and Hiei had to put up with this for Three days in a row.}  
  
Spooky-Maho: "What are you thinking?"  
  
Kurama: "Nothing, nothing!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: [leans forward] "Answer it!"  
  
Kurama: "Well, . . . " [laughs] " . . . Who's Shigure?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: " Don't you watch Anima?"  
  
Kurama: "Anima? I've seen Bevas and Butthead before, does that count?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "I've seen that before too! I love that movie, yes it counts! Anyway . . . . .  
  
Kurama: "Ahhhh! WHAT?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: [Slight Glare] "Which do you prefer green Hiei with all the eyes or normal Hiei?"  
  
Kurama: {Might as well answer, 'cause if I don't she'll scold me.} "Regular Hiei."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "NO! Hiei's so much cuter in his true demon form!"  
  
Kurama: "Whatever you say."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Yes, what ever I say! Next question, did you make Hiei wear that gay blue suit before the dark tournament?"  
  
Kurama: "It's not gay. It's very feminine."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Ahhhh, okay, you just keep telling yourself that. Kittens or Puppies?"  
  
Kurama: "Kittens, defiantly kittens."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "NO! You're not Kuwabara! You can't pick Kittens!  
  
[Kuwabara pops in]  
  
Kuwabara: "Did someone say my name?" [BANG]  
  
Spooky-Maho: "I knew that Kuwabara trap would work. Now if only Hiei trap works."  
  
Kurama: "You have issues, you know that right?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Yes, I have issues. I already know. But, you try living in a house full of Kitsunes and mine Inuyashas." [* Mini Inuyashas-(n) Dog demons. One of them you already know, who goes by the name RinRin, the other is Shed. Shed lives in the pantrie and hold out a can of soup in the morning.]  
  
Kurama: "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "NO! You never apologies to something you wish you had!"  
  
Kurama: "Pardon?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Admit it! You'd love to be swarmed by kitsunes and doggies!"  
  
Kurama: "Maybe my Yoko side, but . . . OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I SAYING! NO! NO!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Ha, Ha! So you admit it!"  
  
Kurama: "NO! I don't - I mean, yeah NO!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "You worry to much!"  
  
Kurama: "You mean your not going to tell anyone what I said?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "No, of course not, besides who would I tell? (Except all of Fanfiction.net)."  
  
Kurama: "Yes, I would like to see a younger me run around happy."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Insest! Insest! - Wait, liking yourself isn't insest, it's a big ego."  
  
Kurama: "Wait! No! That's not what I meant."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Pervert, pervert!"  
  
Kurama: "I'm not a pervert! Stop saying that!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Kurama's a pervert!"  
  
Kurama: "I am not! Stop putting words into my mouth!  
  
Spooky-Maho: [Pulls out a piece of paper and begins to write]  
  
Kurama: "Now what are you doing?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "My article for the newspaper. [Reads * Lonely, perverted, feminine Kitsune looking for younger energetic kitsune /or dog demon. * ]  
  
Kurama: [Anime tears] "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Are you gay?"  
  
Kurama: "Yeah, I'm gay and I sleep with Hiei everyday just to get my satisfaction."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "I thought it was just a rumor, so . .. . . You really are gay . . . . . that's . . . . Ah . . . . . cool."  
  
Kurama: "No I am not!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "But you just said that you were."  
  
Kurama: "I was being sarcastic."  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Now your confusing me. Hey your either gay or straight, which is it?"  
  
Kurama: "Straight, defiantly straight!  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Ok then. When you huge a [cough] male friend, do you rub or pat?"  
  
Kurama: "I rub Hiei, but pat Yusuka and Kuwabara and . . . . Wait a second, what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Hm . . . hm, I see." [Scribes on notebook like a shrink]  
  
Kurama: "I'm not gay!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "I didn't say you were."[Cough] "Better not get any ideas about my Akito."[Cough, cough]  
  
Kurama: "Excuse me?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "What? I didn't say anything."  
  
Kurama: "Whatever!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Don't get smart with me."  
  
Kurama: " . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Ok, it seems Hi-ei won't be joining us, so I have to resort to my last resort."  
  
Kurama: "What's that?"  
  
Spooky-Maho: n____n  
  
Kurama: "Oh, no!"  
  
Spooky-Maho: [Runs around pouring sweet snow into a big, big, big, big, big, big, big, Godzilla big bowl!] [Grabs mega phone] "Here Hiei! Hiei! Hiei! Hiei! Hiei! Hiei!"  
  
Kurama: "What's that sound?"  
  
[Giant footsteps that sound like a herd of elephants get closer]  
  
Spooky-Maho: "Oh! I love this song!" * Well are monkeys have monkeys we travel down death roads in jagyer limosens, we're fantastic mother fuc- * "Oh, Hello Hiei!" (Marilyn Mansons song from the Golden age of Grotesc. Buy the album now!)  
  
Hiei: "What the hell! I thought I got a restraining or something for you?  
  
Spooky-Maho: "I'm a walking advertisement. Huh? Did you say something? [Pulls off head phones]  
  
Hiei: "Grr!" [Pushes button thing around his neck]  
  
Big mean, old policemen, drags me away. But not before I push own button that sends Kurama flying to BGK's room.  
  
Kurama: "Hiei, HELP!"  
  
Hiei: [Looks at Kurama being pulled away, then at sweet snow.] {Kurama or Sweet Snow . . . . . . . . . . . . Fuck you Kurama} [Jumps into big bowl of sweet snow.]  
  
Mean while, in BakaGothicKitsune's room.  
  
Kurama: "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" [Falls out of no where into BGK's room.]  
  
BGK: "EEEEEPPPPP! My very own Kurama!  
  
Kurama: [Looks around the room at tone of "how can I say this" Kurama pictures that are mixed with shirtless Sesshoumaru and shirtless Kurama. Acton figures, the works of Kurama and Sesshoumaru the works, along with other Sesshoumaru and Kurama stuff.]  
  
Shigure: "Oh look! BGK's got a new High school friend. &High School friend, High School Friend--&"  
  
BGK: [Hugs Kurama] [Reads the tag: To BGK my bestest friend . . . . . Now can I have Sesshoumaru?] [Rips tag off] "I didn't see that." [Places Kurama in closet] "Now you stay here while I get you some Kitten N Kabufale." [Closes door] (A/N: Just so you know, I wrote this when I like Sesshoumaru, but now I'm in love with Akito.)  
  
Kurama: [Struggles to get loose]  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Don't bother, your not going to have to worry about that stupid ribbon, trust me. She may be cute, but no so innocent.  
  
Kurama: [Sweat drops.]  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Relax! Every Tuesday they go cow tipping and we get to talk to Kouga upstairs using mores code. I'm beginning to like that guy."  
  
Meanwhile: Hiei still roles around in sweat snow.  
  
To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
A/N: My next chapter will be downdated for a while on a count I LOST IT . . . I bet Akito stole it. 


End file.
